


Small Miracles - A Mother’s Love

by lokivsanubis



Series: Bingo Entries 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Arno Stark, Baby Gregory Stark, Baby Tony Stark, Difficulties Getting Pregnant, F/M, Howard trying to be a good husband, Like no canon happens here lol, Miscarriage, NO END GAME SPOILERES, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnant Maria Stark, Rainbow Baby, c-section delivery not graphic, mentions of car sex, non graphic depiction of birth, sex off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: On the way home from the clinic Maria named every child she saw on the sidewalk wondering why God didn’t deem her worthy enough to have her own..orHow Magic Spell's universe began because Maria would stop at nothing to be a mother.Written to resolve my End Game Feels but contains no spoilers.Posted for Tony Stark Bingo 2019 A3 - Free Space (Tony's Family was my choice topic)





	Small Miracles - A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this cute prequel for Magic Spell. It Stars a non asshat Howard Stark and a loving Maria :) 
> 
> *There's talks of miscarriages and rainbow babies at the end. You don't have to have read magic spell to get this. But it's jsut more background for that fictional universe :)

On the way home from the clinic Maria named every child she saw on the sidewalk wondering why God didn’t deem her worthy enough to have her own.. 

Howard was away on business and it tore her up inside that she’d have to telephone him the news. 

This was their fifth pregnancy in three years. 

_ Why does God find us unfit to be parents?  _

She’d already opened up several foundations. One for premature births, one for orphans, one for single mothers... and yet none of this good had manifested her what she wanted most. 

She could almost feel their little body and baby scent. Imagining doe eyes and soft hairs. A little child of her own. 

A caring hand rested on her shoulder, “Ma’am if you’d like to cry, that’s alright. Grief is a natural part of the process,” Ana said in a calm caring tone. 

She had cried each time before too. Quietly next to Howard or alone in the sitting room. Sometimes when it was too much, in the room they had designated the nursery... 

Maria shook her head and continued to look out the window. She named them all as they drove past: Alfonso, Sarah, Mary, Conner... tears rolled quietly down her cheeks. 

_ Why won’t God give me a child? What have I done to be unworthy?  _

Ana rubbed her back calmly and hummed a gentle tune. It was going to be a hard few weeks. Maria had made it to the second trimester this time. 

* * *

Howard returned home the day after receiving the telephone message from his wife. He found her resting in bed as she had run a fever the night before.

He sat with her on the bed. One hand easing a cool cloth over her face and the other holding a glass of scotch. This was his fault. He knew that. Somehow it was all his fault. He’d tell her in the morning they’d stop trying. 

He downed the remains of his glass as he nailed down his conclusion. He was putting his foot down, they were done trying to make an heir. They’d have to find another way. 

* * *

Two years later...

Maria still found herself naming the children she saw playing in parks and walking the streets imagining one day she’d have one of her own. It was just a dream now. 

She and Howard had put a stop to the IVF treatments and she had agreed for her own health it was time to stop trying. They were going to visit an adoption agency after Howard returned from his month-long trip to Hong Kong in a few weeks. He was going to be home for at least a week and then she wouldn’t see him again for nearly a month. 

She found herself at the doctor’s office for a normal check-up. This was a new doctor she’d never seen before, Dr. Kree, as he was known, was a leading expert in IVF and specialized in ovary stimulation. 

Even though she had agreed with Howard to stop trying, Maria wanted to give it one last go. Just one.... If nothing happened, she wouldn’t bring it up to Howard. If she was lucky - if they were lucky.... They’d be blessed. 

The doctor explained the new dose of medication would stimulate her ovaries and then the pills she was to take after intercourse would help build a stronger uterine lining for the baby. 

She had nodded after the injection and gone home feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy. 

It hadn’t taken much to convince Howard to join her in bed. He did love her after all. And they had spent quite some time apart. 

The next morning, Maria didn’t feel any different nor would she over the next few days. 

She was a bit more emotional than usual sending Howard off to the airport with Jarvis. She didn’t think much of it. They had been quite passionate in the back seat of the town car. She’d have to send her apologies to Jarvis later. 

She didn’t make eye contact with him once they returned to the manor. 

She had become violently ill in the mornings unable to stomach anything but broth and water. But she had spotted for four days so she didn’t think much of it. 

She completed the 30 day supply of medication and returned to Dr.Kree. 

The doctor asked her for the usual urine sample and while they awaited the results, began his examination. 

Maria nearly fainted when the doctor explained that she was pregnant and from her hormone levels it looked very promising. 

Maria had Jarvis stop at St. Anthony’s. She lit a candle and prayed. She cried and thanked God for this last chance. This baby was going to be her miracle. 

* * *

Howard returned from his trip with new contracts with both the British and Chinese and took Maria out for a celebratory dinner.

She loved him so much. He was charming and brilliant with a mind unlike anything she’d ever seen. She looked him over with loving eyes as one hand went to her abdomen. This time for sure they were going to be a family. 

He continued to tell her about the oriental clothings and the hours of negotiation. Of his time aboard a Navy Destroyer and finally about how orphanages worked in countries like Sokovia and England. 

Maria had paused when adoption was mentioned. She had smiled behind her glass of water, no wine. She wouldn’t risk anything. 

She gently reached for Howard’s hand across the table. “Howard, Darling I have to tell you something...” 

Howard paused and looked at her hand allowing his to fold into it. “Yes Maria?” 

“We were quite passionate before you left on business... I’ve been to a doctor and we’re about five weeks along...” 

Howard’s brow rose and then grew soft. His lips went soft as he quietly took in air. “You’re...” 

“Yes,” she began, hands tight. “I prayed to God, Howard all this time and he’s answered us. This time it’s going to work.” 

Howard was not a man of God per say. Yes, he’d married Maria in a church and took his share of bad wine and bread on certain holidays but something about this screamed science. But he let it go. He knew how badly Maria wanted a child and he wouldn’t stand in her way. 

Jarvis and Ana were exemplary support for Maria as the weeks drug on. At week 12, she returned to the doctor for an ultrasound. Howard took the time to come with her. 

The nurse smiled as she prepped the gel. “So are you ready to see your baby?” 

Maria and Howard nodded. 

 

She gently guided the wand across Maria’s stomach and paused with a smile. They’d been through this before so they knew what to look for. 

Maria paused and Howard moved forward to look closer. 

“There’s two of them...” Howard said in disbelief rubbing a hand over his face. “Maria, there’s two of them...” 

The two little sacs like spaces were outlined on the screen. 

A moment later the nurse was on the phone. “We have a fainter in room 3 please bring smelling salts.” 

On the way home, Maria had them stop at St Anthony’s where she lit a candle and prayed again thanking God for this chance. 

* * *

The pregnancy was typical in all the ways Maria expected. Sore ankles, an expanded waistline, food cravings and an increase in  her sex drive. Howard had been accommodating in all areas.

Once she entered the second trimester, she was placed on bed rest and her doctor appointments were at home. Maria moved out of the master suite into a guest room beside the nursery. She spent her time between the two rooms. 

She and Howard had decorated. Well, she and Ana had decorated. Howard and Jarvis had set up the two cribs and the dresser. 

One night while she was reading she felt it. Soft at first and then firmer. A push against her stomach a nudge against her bladder. Tears began streaming down her face as she closed the book and moved to phone Howard. 

The inventor upon hearing her crying hung up and ran upstairs as fast as he could. He arrived still covered in smudges of oil and grease. 

Maria smiled and reached for his hand. “Feel this...” she said gently placing their convinced hands over her stomach. 

“Maria, if something’s wrong, we can call the do-“ Howard ripped his hand away from hers and jumped back. “WHAT WAS THAT?!” He was clearly alarmed and it took a lot to alarm Howard Stark. 

“That is your sons saying hello.” She smiled. “They’ve begun moving quite a bit lately. 

Howard went back and gently rubbed a hand over her expanded midsection. “Wow...” was all he could muster. He was really amazed. 

* * *

May 29th was a normal day two months before Maria should have been ready to go into labor. She was sitting up in her bed when she felt this sharp pain in her stomach and something told her to call the doctor.

Jarvis and Ana helped her to the hospital and Howard was called at the office. 

Maria was hooked up to several machines to monitor not only her health, but that of her babies as well. 

The doctors had taken to monitoring them closely. They were moving quite a bit and one of them was registering major distress. The baby had a secondary heart beat like a murmur or back flush and it was causing distress on the child. 

“We believe an early delivery is the safest option.” The doctor explained quietly to Howard and Maria. 

They nodded their understanding and Maria was prepped for surgery. 

Howard stood beside Maria gently holding her hand as the doctors prepared her for the first incision. She groaned as she felt the pressure. 

The nurses stood at the ready two hospital bassinets stood ready and waiting for their would be occupants, carefully labeled “STARK BABY 1” and “STARK BABY 2” in bold black letters.    
  


“Extraction of Stark Baby 1 is beginning.” The doctor said as Maria felt a large amount of pressure in her abdomen and a moment later a sharp cry echoed in the room. 

“BOY!” The doctor shouted out before handing the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned up. 

“A boy, Maria... an heir!” Howard sounded like a school boy his voice filled with more pride and mirth than Maria had ever heard. 

“Extraction of Stark Baby 2...” The doctor began then paused, “Nurse,” He paused again. “Prepare another bassinet.” He said hurriedly. “Extraction of Stark Baby 2 and 3 beginning.” 

“WHAT?!” Howard asked as Maria felt a lot of pressure suddenly come off her spine. 

“Boy and Boy.” The doctor announced. 

Baby 1 was wrapped in a clean white blanket and placed into his bassinet, making quite the displeased face. 

Baby 2 and 3 were still fairly attached to each other with the smaller sibling seemingly holding onto the slightly larger baby. 

Slowly, two nurses used warm water and gently movements to separate them. Like their brother they were wrapped in white blankets and placed in their bassinets. 

Maria was sealed up without incident. 

Howard had to be given smelling salts again. 

Howard came to in a hospital bed beside his wife. She was laying on her side facing three clear sided bassinets away from him. Their three little miracles were sound asleep. 

* * *

Maria allowed Jarvis to help her into the back of the town car. Ana already safely inside securing the babies’ car seats and preparing  each child for the long ride home to Stark Manor. Howard entered behind her carrying the hospital bag and discharge paperwork. He gave her a kiss as they sat opposite their three little miracles.

As the car pulled away Maria looked out the window and smiled. She looked at the children walking along the street as they drove and took Howard’s hand in hers. 

No longer did she have to name every child she saw on the street. She now had the three most important names forever engraved in her heart. 

The little blonde babe with darling blue eyes: Gregory Howard Stark. 

The quiet doe-eyed brunette: Anthony Edward Stark. 

And her miracle surprise brunette darling: Arno Peter Stark. 

This was the beginning of a brave new world for them. And she couldn’t be happier for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more if you want it. Let me know. This is a big universe lol...


End file.
